The first time after
by Pari B
Summary: "He wants to be irritated with her, but he knows he can't. She is the very cause and solution to his current problem."


_**AN:**_ _This one is all my husband. I mean, I wrote it, but the idea was purely his :)_

* * *

He sighs, frustration forcing him to turn over onto his back as he desperately seeks a comfortable position for sleep.

His concern over his continued insomnia only worsening when he looks over and notes Adalind's peaceful countenance as she glides through her own blissful somnambulant journey.

He wants to be irritated with her, but he knows he can't. She is the very cause and solution to his current problem.

His current and very _**painfu**_ l problem.

Every time he closes his eyes, he sees her face awash in pleasure as she lay under him that day and he quietly groans thinking of the softness of her lips, the silkiness of her thighs and the wet heat that….

"Fuck," he whispers, as he hardens even more under his pajama bottoms.

He considers going to the bathroom to alleviate the issue, but he knows that it's a temporary fix. It's what he's been resorting to all week and it's been barely taking the edge off.

He knows what he wants, what he needs and it's definitely not his hand.

He doesn't know how to ask though. He's not even sure he's allowed to. They didn't exactly define their relationship before he left for Germany.

And though he does not regret what they had that night. What she gave to him and he in return- he feels like he's in a sort of limbo of 'are they' or 'aren't they' that frankly confuses both his mind **and** his libido.

It's been ten days since his return from the Black Forest though. Fifteen since he's had her and though he's gone through much longer dry spells, he can't seem to temper his lust when he sees her, smells her or even thinks of her.

He's pretty sure Hank and Woo are on to him seeing as they've caught him on more than one occasion 'adjusting' himself after an erotic daydream or two.

She rolls over in her sleep and her arm falls across his abdomen, her fingers dangerously close to where his need is evident.

He's not sure what to do, but he can feel the warmth of her through his sleep pants and it does nothing but invite filthy thoughts to wander through his head.

She murmurs, snuggling closer into his side and her dangling digits head further into dangerous territory when she shifts them to lay directly on his groin.

He can't help but raise his hips a little, groaning her name as he searches for some kind of counter pressure to lessen the swelling.

She presses her hand lightly against him and he freezes.

' _Did she mean to do that_?' He wonders.

Laying still, he waits to see if she'll do anything more, but she moves no further.

Emboldened, either out of lust or sheer stupidity, he lays his hand over hers, grasping it lightly and then moving it so that they both stroke him.

He tilts his head up slightly. Chin resting on his chest so that he can watch their hands in action. The sight of her smaller one in his, more erotic than anything he's ever seen before.

He can just start to feel the whisper of his orgasm as it builds slowly in the base of his spine, wrapping its way around his abdomen. He wants nothing more than to pull her leg across his body and settle into her warm, tight heat, but he'll make do with this spontaneous hand job.

He starts pumping their hands faster and in his aroused state he misses the slight sound from beside him.

It's not until she slides higher up his body and breathes his name in his ear that he emerges from his haze.

Startled and embarrassed, he immediately apologizes, releasing her hand and rolling to his side so that he faces away from her.

"Hey," she starts, pulling gently on his shoulder until he turns to look at her.

She leans down and presses her lips against his own. When he doesn't respond, she does it again.

Her mouth is warm and lush and he doesn't need any more of an invitation to know that she wants this as well when her tongue breaches the line of his lips.

He cards his fingers through her hair, kissing her savagely. His need is wild, borderline feral, as he flips her onto her back and begins to explore her curves. She melts against him as he molds his hands to her breast. He squeezes the weight and dropping his lips to them, he sucks one peaked nipple into his mouth through her tank top and feels her shudder below him.

"Off, off." He hears her breath and he pulls away slightly thinking she's changed her mind, but the little minx uses the distance to shove his pants down as far as she can. His current position is the not the easiest for the task though and she groans in frustration.

"Nick, take off your pants," she whines and he's only too happy to comply.

He feels like a horny teenager getting lucky for the first time with the mix of lust, anticipation and anxiety that swirls in his belly as he blindly and excitedly yanks his clothes off.

With his length finally free, he rips her own nightclothes off, taking a moment to stare at her in the moonlight. He can't see much, but he can just make out the flush of arousal on her skin. An errant thought fills him as he hopes that they can do this again in the full light of day so that he can truly appreciate her beauty. As he looks down at her running his hands up her sides to cup at her chest once again, he growls, "I want you."

"Then take me," she answers back.

With a learned grace of better known lovers, or perhaps desperate with frantic need, their bodies seamlessly shift to accommodate the other. Hovering over her he uses his knee to widen her legs. Hooking one over his hip, he drives himself deep inside her, moaning loudly at her tight, tight heat that envelopes him. He doesn't think that he's ever had to concentrate so hard on not cumming as she raises her hips to meet his thrusts, squeezing her internal muscles in an almost masochistic pattern.

"Fuck, oh fuck," he groans. "So, oh, you feel so good," he cries, bending down to capture her lips, the kiss sweet and tender in direct contrast to his furious pelvic motions.

He takes comfort in the fact that she's so far gone that she can't formulate words as only her moans and sharp sighs assail the heated air.

Dropping a hand between their joined bodies, he begins to furiously rub at her sweet spot, nearly losing it as her orgasm rips through her and she throws her head back against the pillow, crying his name.

Her lingering spasms cause her channel to tighten even more and he feels his own end come screaming through his body. He just barely has the absence of mind to pull out, finishing on her belly.

"Shit!" He yells, slumping to the side for a second so that he can catch his breath. He grabs his discarded t-shirt and wipes his fluid from her body before pulling her close and burying his nose in her hair. They snuggle together in a deep afterglow and he wonders if he's _ever_ felt this satiated after sex before.

"I'm sorry," he begins after awhile and he feels her start against him. Raising herself up so she can see him, she tilts her head to the side and he thinks with her flushed cheeks, wild hair and pouty bottom lip that she's never looked more adorable.

"Why?" She asks hesitantly, before he notes that she dips her gaze down and begins to worry her lip. "Was it not…"

"Oh God… no- Adalind!" He shouts and then remembering that their infant lay only a few feet away, lowers his voice.

"It's nothing like that. I promise," he insists, tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her ear and trailing his hand down to her chin, using his thumb to caress the bruised flesh of her lip.

He leans forward, pecking at them lightly, before pulling her close once again.

"I was apologizing for well… for acting like an animal. Taking you the way that I did."

He feels her chuckle against him and he looks down.

"Nick, I wanted you to. If I didn't you'd have known," she blushes, turning to hide her face against his chest.

"I just didn't know how to ask," she confesses and he feels a responding peal of laughter bubble up in chest.

"Are you laughing at me?" she accuses.

"No, no, not at all," he chuckles. "It's just… I was feeling the same way. I want you to know that, that day, what we did- I carried it with me all through Germany. It meant so much to me and I apologize for not telling you. Then I get home and we're like in this grey area of sorts, emotionally I guess, but then I see you making dinner, I smell you on my shirts and all I can think is how badly I want a repeat. God, that makes me sound like an ass… I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," she defends, shushing him with a press of her finger against his lips.

"I wear your shirts because they make me feel close to you and I like making dinner for us because I want to spend time with you. I know with everything that's happened between us, there's this lingering, I don't know weirdness? Discomfort maybe? I want us to get past that though and not just for Kelly, but I'd like us to try and work too…" she continues, though her tapered voice at the end sings of repressed insecurity.

"That's the crazy thing though." He cut in. "I don't have that issue. I mean, I understand what you're saying about our past's and stuff, but I sometimes have to remind myself of it because of how _**not**_ uncomfortable I feel. I mean sure in the beginning things were tense, but I can't imagine any two people who'd only seen the worst in each other would've been any different. There's just something about you though. Getting to see you in an altered light, I like who I see. She's….really nice."

She's been oddly quiet next to him, so he glances down to see a soft smile gracing her face.

"Addie?" He asks, rubbing her side to elicit a reaction. She looks up at him in response, her smile growing.

"Thank you, Nick. Thank you for that."

"No need to thank me. You're kind and sweet and so sexy," he adds, squeezing one of her butt cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" She questions teasingly.

"Pffft, like you don't know."

She grins as he leans in closer and she moves her head quickly so that his lips miss hers.

"Hey," he starts, before noticing the downward direction that she's begun moving in.

Her smile deepens as she slides her hands low, grasping his already filling member, thrilling in the power that she held over him in the moment as he moans low in the back of his throat. The moan exponentially louder as she replaces her hand with her warm mouth. He wraps his hands in her hair once again, allowing her to caress him intimately with her tongue, before pulling her up and kissing her passionately. She straddles him and just as she lifts her hips to take him within her once again, a tiny shrill cry rents the air.

Sighing, Nick drops his head back against the bed, throwing his arm across his head in frustration.

Adalind chuckles softly, dropping a kiss to his chest before saying, "I'm surprised we didn't wake him up earlier."

"That's because he knew how pent up Daddy was and decided to be a good boy."

Grinning, she scoots off of the bed and makes her way to the crib, lifting the fussing baby to her shoulder.

Nick straightened the sheets and then took the baby from her so that she could sit up in the bed. Handing him back after she'd settled and he'd latched on, Nick gazed in wonder at the sight of his son eating. It was a site that without fail, stole the very breath from his lungs with its beauty.

"So, pent up, huh?" Adalind asks, breaking him from his reverie.

He looks up at her, that same teasing grin that's quickly becoming one of his favorite looks, painting her features.

"You have no idea," he answers, and she bites her lip in amusement.

"Fifteen days, woman. If I'd have known… I would have-"

"What? Jumped me fourteen and half days ago?" She interrupts.

"Precisely."

She switches Kelly to her other breast and Nick moves closer so that he could hold her as she feeds their son. They simply watch him as he suckles gently, his eyes glancing back and forth between his mother and father before starting to close slowly.

She bends to kiss his tiny head, Nick leaning in to do the same before gently taking his small form from her arms and moving to place him back into the crib.

Returning to his place beside her, she curls herself into his side.

She casually strokes his chest with her index, a curious expression masking her features and prompting him to question it.

"What's that face?" He asks.

"Hmm? Just thinking. You weren't the only one who was pent up, you know?"

"Is that so?"

"Of course. Why do you think my showers are so long?" She teases.

She chuckles when his jaw nearly drops to his feet, his eyes cartoonishly large in surprise.

"Adalind, are you telling me that… when you shower… you {gulp} touch yourself?" He gasps out in a tight whisper.

"Women have needs too Nick. Just because our arousal doesn't tent our pants doesn't mean that we don't feel it."

"I didn't mean it like that," he hurriedly addresses. "I'm just picturing you…doing that…all while I was right here. I could've… should've," he corrects, "done something."

"How? You had no idea," she smirks. "I know _**you**_ did though?"

Looking at her with raised brows, she answers before he could ask.

"I've spent the last several mornings with your little friend poking me awake."

Nuzzling her, he rubs himself along her side, "He was just telling you good morning."

"He's quite bossy," she jokes.

"Well, when he has a sexy little blonde in his bed, what do you expect? Man's got needs."

She grins at him and as she brushes his hair off of his forehead and he kisses her palm in return.

"Nick?"

"Hmm…"

"I'd like…." she hesitates.

"Yes?"

"I'd like us to do this again."

"I was planning on it," he teases and she slaps his chest in mock anger.

"What?"

"I'm serious!"

"What makes you think that I'm not?"

Leaning up, he gently brushes his lips against her nose and her cheek before finally pressing them to her ear where he whispers, "I'd like to do this as many times as possible and in every which way that you'll allow, my dear."

Blushing despite the fact that she was the one to initiate the offer, Nick hoists her on top, so that she straddles him once more.

"What does this mean though? She asks. "Are we like friends with benefits? Or rather parents with benefits? What do we tell others?"

"Simple. Nothing. It's no one else's business other than ours what we are or how we choose to define our relationship."

"So we're in a relationship then?" She queries.

"Uhh, weren't we kind of before?"

"Not that I know of. What makes you think that we were?"

"Well, maybe not before Germany, but I don't believe in casual sex. Therefore, if I choose to make love to a woman, she's mine and only mine."

"I'm yours?" She asks so softly that he feels his heart clench in affection.

"Uh huh," he replies. "And this is mine-" he bends to kiss her neck. "And this is mine-" as he flicks his tongue at her nipple." "And this…" as he cups her between her legs. "Are you okay with that?"

"I think I can be coerced," she teases.

"But…"

"But, what?" She questions.

"No more solo time unless I'm present. Understood?"

"I make no promises," she giggles and he growls at her insubordination before flipping her over.


End file.
